Keeper of the Everafters
by TeamLinh909
Summary: What would happen if the worlds of Kotlc and Sisters Grimm meet? When Sophie and Keefe are sent on a mission to find the Blue Fairy for the Black Swan, they run into Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck. As Daphne would say, what happens next will be totally pucktastic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am so excited to share my first fan fiction with you! I would like to thank TeamSophie909 for helping me write this and my friend Becca for helping me come up with the idea. Enjoy the story! :)**

"You wanted to see us?" Sophie asked. Mr. Forkle had requested a meeting. That was nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that raised her concern was the fact that that he asked for Keefe to accompany her. He could've chosen anyone. Fitz, Tam, Biana… But he chose Keefe. Not that she didn't like him. She was still just a tiny bit cross with him for lying to her.

"I have a mission for you," Mr. Forkle announced. "There's someone that might be able to help us stop the Neverseen. We need you to go find her."

"Sure, where is she?" Sophie asked.

"She's in the Forbidden Cities. It's a town called Ferryport Landing, and it's where most of the Everafters reside." Forkle informed her.

"What are Everafters?" Sophie interrupted. She had never heard of any species by that name before.

"Ooh, I know!" Keefe exclaims. "We learned about them in Elvin history class."

"You did?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Everafters are the characters in fairy tales. You probably read about them back when you lived with the humans."

"But those are just stories," Sophie stammered, confused. "I didn't know that they were actually real. But I guess I didn't think elves or dwarves or ogres or any of those other species were real either." She sighed. How much more of her knowledge was going to turn out to be completely wrong?

"Back to the mission." Mr. Forkle reminded them. "The Everafter you are looking for is the Blue Fairy. She has very powerful magic that could definitely be an advantage against the Neverseen, which we could use."

"The Blue Fairy from Pinocchio?" Sophie asked.

"That's the one," Mr. Forkle replied. "From the information we have collected, we believe that she works as a waitress at a diner."

"So… I hate to be the one to ask, but what is the dinner called?" Keefe asked.

"It's called the Blue Plate Special," Mr. Forkle answered. "'She goes by the name of Farrah."

"Farrah… That sounds like an Elvin name…" Sophie commented.

"It is," Mr. Forkle said, surprising Sophie. "We believe that she was in contact with the elves before we were banned from helping humans. Farrah is just an alias, but the Collective thinks it might be a cry for help."

"Woah! Back the T-Rex up! If we agree to the mission, won't it be illegal?" Keefe asked.

Mr. Forkle sighed before answering. "Yes. I'm afraid it is."

Keefe cheered. "Finally! I was getting so bored from the lack of illegal missions you've given us."

Sophie elbowed Keefe. "Really, Keefe?" Before she could say anything else, Mr. Forkle broke in.

"Do you accept the mission?" he asked.

Sophie met Keefe's eyes. He nodded at her. She turned to Mr. Forkle.

"When do we leave?" Sophie said, confident.

Mr. Forkle smiled. "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am going to** ** _try_** **to publish a chapter every Friday, but I can't make any promises. Also, I forgot to mention that this story does contain spoilers from Kotlc and Sisters Grimm, so read at your own risk. Enjoy Chapter 2! :)**

Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck were eating at one of their favorite diners, the Blue Plate Special, when they saw two kids about their age enter the diner. Normally, this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but Ferryport Landing was inhabited by Everafters only and the three kids knew everyone who lived there. So when two complete strangers walked in, they had to be on high alert.

The boy was wearing a Batman shirt and had very carefully styled blonde hair with ice blue eyes. The girl also had blonde hair, but her eyes were brown with little gold flecks in them. They were both better looking than the average person, which attracted quite a few looks. The kids were scanning the diner, as if they were looking for someone. They wandered looking very obviously lost.

Sabrina stood up. "Excuse me, are you lost?" she asked, an edge to her voice. She didn't trust these strange people one bit.

"No.. we're just looking for someone- an old friend of ours," the girl replied.

"Have you seen the waitress Farrah?" the boy added. The girl elbowed him.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. How could they possibly know Farrah? She was an Everafter and had lived in the same place for forever. She hadn't even been allowed to leave for a while thanks to the barrier that used to be surrounding the town.

"Who are you people?" Puck rose out of his seat as well.

The boy glared at him. "None of your business. Who are you, Peter Pan?"

Puck glared. If looks could kill, the boy would have been 6 feet under already.

Sabrina and Daphne had to literally hold Puck back so he wouldn't hurt him.

"Stop!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Sophie, and that's Keefe. I'm really sorry about Keefe, he isn't the type to think before he speaks. We didn't mean to cause any trouble, but if you have any information about Farrah, that would be really great."

"Sorry, but we don't know who you are talking about." Sabrina lied. No way was she helping these shady kids, and possibly putting Ferryport Landing in danger AGAIN.

"Thank you! Again, I'm sorry Keefe bothered you so much." Sophie said before dragging the boy out of there.

...

Once outside, Sophie pulled Keefe aside and lowered her voice. "Did you get any readings?"

"They were definitely lying. I don't know what was stronger, the guilt or the mistrust." he replied.

"Okay. I'm going to try to read that girl's mind. Give me a sec." Sophie closed her eyes and concentrated on the blonde girl in the diner.

Thank god Farrah's in the kitchen. What did those two want with her? Hopefully they won't stir up any more trouble. Focus Sabrina… Don't get ahead of yourself.

Sophie grabbed Keefe's hand and walked around the building. If she was correct, there would be a door in the back where the garbage bin was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Keefe asked.

"A way in. Now stay here. Those kids definitely know who Farrah is and you certainly didn't help by provoking the boy. You're worse than Ro." Sophie said.

Keefe pouted. "You might need me! Those kids didn't look so harmless."

"Just stay here, Keefe. I'll be quick." Sophie said before using her telekinesis to unlock the door. She took a deep breath and swung the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina had learned to trust her instincts and they were currently telling her to check on Farrah. She grabbed Puck and Daphne.

"C'mon!" she whispered. "I have a feeling something's wrong." Daphne felt for her wand in her back pocket and nodded at Sabrina. The three of them snuck out around the back of the building, and sure enough, there was the blonde haired boy.

"You!" Sabrina shouted.

Daphne got out her wand and pointed it at his head. "How about a spell to make him bald?" She asked.

"Please!" he begged. "Anything but the hair!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Vain as well as rude, huh?"

...

Sophie transmitted to Keefe.

 _"Is everything okay out there?"_

 _"Thank God! Those kids we met earlier are pointing a weird stick at me and they THREATENED MY HAIR! HELP!"_

 _"Okay. I'm coming! Get your medler. I'm pretty sure that stick might be a wand."_

 _"Hurry, Foster! My hair is in danger!"_

 _"Just get out your medler. I'm on my way."_

Sophie broke the connection and hurried outside.

Keefe was yelling at the kids, medler in hand. "Don't you dare touch my hair! I have a medler and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're going to stop us with that little thing?" Suddenly, wings popped out of his back, and his feet lifted off the ground. "You're not laying a hand on us, pretty boy!"

"Good God! He can fly!" Keefe muttered. "Sophie, can you inflict on him or something?"

"I don't wanna hurt him, though! They might be able to help us," Sophie said.

"How about you teleport behind them and then we run." Keefe suggested frantically.

"But what about Farrah?" Sophie asked.

"We'll come back tomorrow or something after we visit Slurps and Burps." Keefe said.

"Still, I need to fall if I want to teleport. I guess I could use my telekinesis to lift us up."

"Okay! Just hurry up! Bug Boy is coming!" Keefe said.

Sophie concentrated on lifting the two of them straight up into the sky.

Before Puck could react, she reached into her boot and pulled out a small baton.

Sophie pressed a button, so she now held two sticks, both pretty long.

She adopted a fighting stance before launching into an attack, hitting places that would inflict the least damage.

Keefe shook his head. "Like that's better than inflicting."

Puck was busy dodging the whirling batons while Keefe fell from a blast from Daphne's wand. Sophie was so concentrated, she forgot about him.

Well, he could deal with the two girls. Reaching into his own boot, he pulled out a similar weapon to Sophie's.

Adapting his own stance, he charged at the two girls. Daphne did her best to defend her sister with spells.

Unfortunately, a spell hit Keefe, causing his hair to sort of flatten.

He saw red. HIS HAIR HAD BEEN HIT! He worked even faster, knocking all the spells off course. He inched his way towards the girls. He was about an inch away from knocking that stick thing out of the girl's hands when the door opened.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" Farrah asked, chewing a piece of gum. She was in an apron and had her arms crossed, but there was still something magical about her. Everyone froze. Puck floated down from the sky. Sophie and Keefe put away their batons. Daphne pocketed her wand. Sophie finally dropped down.

"It's their fault!" Keefe and Puck said at the same time, glaring at each other.

Sabrina and Sophie both stepped forward to explain.

"Well you see…" They said simultaneously.

Both gave the other dirty looks.

"Look. My name is Sophie Foster and I was sent by an old friend of yours to ask you for help."

"Don't believe anything she says! She definitely is NOT from around here. She's a liar!" Sabrina said, still finding it difficult to believe that the girl had just floated and fought like she did it everyday.

"Am not!"

"Are too! You have no proof that you aren't lying!"

Sophie gave a keefe-like smirk. "Swan song."

Farrah gasped.

"No way… Nonononono.. Did Errol send you? Oh my gosh he did!"

Sabrina looked between the two in utter confusion.

"Who is Errol?" Daphne asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will go back to the Lost Cities with you. But I'm afraid I can't stay long." Farrah told Sophie and Keefe.

"Wait hold on," Sabrina cut in. "You're going with them?" She opened her mouth to object further, but Farrah stopped her.

"The elves helped me so much during my time of need, so I think that they deserve any help that I can provide."

"They're elves?" Puck asked.

"You've heard of them too?" Sabrina sighed. Refusing to admit that she was wrong, she turned to Farrah. "How do you know they're telling the truth and that this isn't some kind of trap?"

Farrah ignored her question. "Sabrina, I actually think you and Puck should come with me."

Sabrina stepped back, shocked. "What?!" she exclaimed at the same time as Daphne yelled "What about me?"

"I'm sorry Daphne, but to get to the Lost Cities, you would need to light leap, and someone your age wouldn't have enough concentration. It's too dangerous. Unless you happen to have a nexus with you." Farrah turned to Sophie and Keefe, who regretfully shook their heads. "I'm sorry, Daphne, next time," she offered a small smile.

"Hmph," Daphne crossed her arms.

"And Sabrina," Farrah coaxed, "You'll learn a lot from this, and you never know when having allies could come in handy. Besides, it'll only be a few days," she turned to Sophie and Keefe. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sophie exclaimed.

"No way are we letting Bug Boy come back with us." Keefe objected.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Please excuse him," she said, quickly elbowing him. "They can totally come, we owe you that for agreeing to help us."

Sabrina put her hands on her hips. Of course she didn't agree with all this, but there was no changing Farrah's mind. She glanced over at Puck. "I guess we're going to the Lost Cities."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded to this story in months. However, I am now out of school, so I will try to be consistent. Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews! Enjoy chapter 5!**

After delivering Farrah to the Black Swan, Sophie and Keefe showed Sabrina and Puck Havenfield, where Grady and Edaline had agreed to let them stay.

"It's been so long since we've had guests!" They had said.

Sophie didn't completely trust Sabrina and Puck because of their encounter at the diner, but in the Lost Cities, they became a lot more readable. She felt a little bit of a connection with Sabrina at least. When they first light leaped here, she looked sick to the stomach. Walking around, she seemed to have lost her defensiveness and leadership, and instead became a scared, unsure girl. She reminded Sophie of when she discovered the Lost Cities for the first time. Now the four kids were just lounging around at Havenfield.

"Sabrina, let me show you my room!" Sophie jumped up and gave Keefe a look that said Don't follow us. He winked and Sophie rolled her eyes.

Sabrina reluctantly followed Sophie and sat down on her bed. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to talk," Sophie assured her. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I understand what you're going through. I had to go through it too. You don't trust anyone but Puck, but I think we could be friends. Could we maybe start over?"

Sabrina hesitated. Then she seemed to make up her mind. She met Sophie's eyes and gave a small smile. "I'd like that."

…

"So…" Puck drawled. "You got anything disgusting around here? Or is it just jewels and fancy clothes?"

Keefe glared at him. "What?"

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to understand. You and your over gelled hair probably don't even realize that you're in the presence of a king." Puck remarked.

Keefe scoffed. "The King of what? Idiots and terrible insults?"

"You want to see what I'm King of, pretty boy?" Puck growled, pulling out his flute.

"Oh no, I feel so threatened by your little kazoo there, bug boy- hold on, BACK THE T-REX UP! OVER-GELLED HAIR?! Tell that to whatever is nesting in your hair, you sorry excuse of a Peter Pan!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

…

Sabrina laughed. She and Sophie were actually making process with their friendship, and she surprisingly felt a connection when they talked about their lives. She had never had a friend her age that she was able to confide in, and who would actually understand her. Sophie was really nice, and wasn't like all the other girls from Sabrina's school who only cared about makeup and boys. She was just about to crack another joke, when she heard a loud crash come from downstairs. She and Sophie both rolled their eyes simultaneously. They ran downstairs, to find that Puck was hovering near the ceiling, his wings flapping furiously.

"THIS MEANS WAR PRETTY BOY!" he declared, and with that he zipped out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina gulped nervously. She had become pretty comfortable with Sophie, but now they were sitting in her room, waiting for two of her friends to come over.

Sabrina had battled monsters and solved various fairy tale crimes, but when it came to friends, she didn't have much experience.

She jumped as the door to Sophie's room flew open.

"Hi Biana! Hi Linh!" Sophie greeted the two girls as they walked into the room.

Sabrina had never really cared about they way that she looked, but she couldn't help but feel out of place next to the three beautiful elves.

Biana had long, dark hair that cascaded from her head to her shoulders in soft waves. She had bright teal eyes and flawless skin. Her soft, pink lips were curved upwards into a smile as Sophie presented Sabrina to her friends.

Linh was very sweet and innocent looking, with light blue eyes that sparkled like the sun hitting a clear blue pond. Her long straight hair was black with silver tips.

"Um, hi," Sabrina said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you," Linh says softly. Biana nods, but seems to be more focused on examining Sabrina's outfit.

"Sophie!" Biana chides. "You haven't given her anything proper to wear yet!"

Sabrina cut in before she could say anything else. "It's fine, really, I'm quite comfortable in my clothes."

Biana couldn't be convinced. She shook her head. "We're giving you a makeover right now."

Sabrina sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

…

Meanwhile, downstairs, Keefe was pacing furiously while pulling out his imparter.

"Dex, it's urgent."

"Wha-" Dex started on the other end.

"I'm on my way to Slurps and Burps now. Pull out the worst you've got."

"What did Fitz do this time?" Dex asked.

"Not, Fitz. There's a new kid in town, and he's going down." Keefe declared.

…

Puck groaned. He could not believe this place. He had searched for miles, and he couldn't find anything disgusting. Did nobody know what a prank was here? He explored more and more but there was not a garbage bin or a swamp in sight. Even the area with animals outside of the big house he was staying in was sparkling clean.

He reluctantly started making his way back. How could he get his revenge on this blond haired moron?

Puck carefully snuck back into the house, on edge. He was smart enough to smell a prank from a mile away, but the boy was nowhere in sight.

Puck sat down on the couch and helped himself to some of the cheese sitting on a wooden tray on the table.

Suddenly his head started to tingle. He let out a yelp.

Keefe waltzed into the room. "Well look what we have here!" he stopped in his tracks and burst out laughing. "Whatever is nesting in your hair is covering up the fact that it is now blue!"

Puck stood there, shocked, but somewhat intrigued. He hated this boy. But this was a new level of pranking.

Puck whipped out his wooden sword and pointed it at Keefe. "I'm going to rip you to shreds and do much worse than just ruin your precious hair. But I have an idea."

Keefe raised an eyebrow.

"I like your style. I say we team up and declare war against the girls!"

Keefe thought for a moment then offered his hand to Puck. "Deal."

The boys shook, and Keefe gave Puck the bottle to fix his hair.

"I need to introduce you to Fitz, Dex, and Tam. They'll meet us at Slurps and Burps."


End file.
